The present invention relates to a retention system for earthen formations and, more particularly, is directed to such a system wherein welded wire grid works are embedded in the formation and secured to panels at the face of the formation. In its more specific aspects, the invention is concerned with such a system wherein the mats are secured along the length of the face panels to anchor the panels in aligned stacked relationship.
The use of welded wire mats in retaining systems for earthen formations is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,686 to William K. Hilfiker, one of the coinventors herein. Such mats are also employed in the retaining system of our copending application Ser. No. 56,826, filed July 12, 1979. In both this patent and application, however, the mats function as face elements, as well as anchoring earth reinforcing elements. In the system of the present invention, the face elements are provided by precast panels and the mats serve to anchor these panels.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,762,343 and 3,686,873 disclose retention systems wherein face panels are anchored by means of reinforcing elements embedded in the earthen formation being retained. In the case of U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,873, the reinforcing elements take the form of a plurality of individual relatively narrow straps, each of which straps is secured to a face element at a single point of connection. The anchoring elements of U.S. Pat. No. 1,972,343 are of a relatively narrow ladder-like construction, with each element individually connected to the face panels of the wall for vertical sliding movement relative thereto.